diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3/Plot
The episode starts with everyone eating dinner and Yui is looking at them quietly while not eating anything. Then Laito appears from behind and tells her she needs to eat properly or else she will become anemic and asks if she wants him to feed her. Reiji then scolds him and tells that it is bad manners to get on your feet during dinner on which Laito agrees and goes back to his seat before telling Yui that they will continue this later. Soon, Shu leaves the dining hall on which Reiji comments that nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled rotten. Kanato then asks his Teddy what he would like to eat next and says that they should have a banana snowball. He then uses his fork to stab at his food. Reiji continues on that Shu won't even make effort to attend to their monthly dinner party and then says that this will be all for today. Everyone then leaves but Reiji stops Yui to tell her that her table manners are deplorable and that one of these days, he will discipline her thoroughly and Yui says she understands. Later that night, Yui is sitting in her room and she takes out her father's diary from tableside drawer to find that that the pages are still blank and that the photograph is her only clue. Then out of nowhere, a voice asks her what she's doing. She turns to find Ayato sitting on the chair near her desk. She asks him why he's in her room and he tells her that he can go wherever he wants and demands to suck her blood. Yui tells him that she was going to take a bath because she's been feeling faint but Ayato tells her to be quiet and starts giving her hickies (kiss marks) on her neck. After a while, he tells her that he will continue after she is done with bath because he doesn't want to suck her blood and deal with her fainting and then he adds that she should hurry it up because she knows what will happen if she doesn't. Yui is in the bathroom and checks the kiss marks on her neck. She then hears some water moving and she sees Shu lying in the bathtub. She walks up to the tub and she calls his name and he tells her to keep her voice down because he is taking a bath. Yui asks why he is still wearing his clothes, and asks Yui to undress him and asking her if she came to the bathroom with hope to see him naked which Yui denies. She tells him that she only came here to take a bath, and Shu teasingly asks her if she wants to join him but Yui tells him why she even do that on which Shu tells her that she is blushing. Yui asks him that if they are all brothers, why do they act so differently from each other. He tells her its because they have different mothers. He explains that he and Reiji have same mother, Laito, Ayato and Kanato are triplets from another mother, and Subaru is also from a different mother. After telling this, Shu than slips in water and Yui grabs his hand to pull him and then Shu has a flashback about him grabbing a boy's hand when he was a child and a village burning down and he says the name Edgar which is apparently the boy's name and then Yui's voice brings him back as she says that he's hurting her. Shu then pulls Yui inside the tub and demands her to let him drink her blood. He then comments that her skin is very pale and that if he bit through it, the blood would spurt like a geyser. He then notices Ayato's marks on her skin and calls him a possessive freak. Yui tells him that she thought he was different and asks why he is doing this. Shu tells her to make no mistake because he is a vampire and he will show her a whole new world. While drinking Yui's blood, Shu says that her blood is so hot that it could burn him, and that she is getting excited and calls her dirty girl because her temperature is rising because of fangs in her throat. Shu says that now he knows why Yui came to live with tem. It's because her blood is of finest quality. Shu then tells her to think twice before reaching out to him again and never forget it. After that Yui goes back to her bedroom where Ayato is waiting for her on her bed to drink her blood she tells him that it is not a good time but Ayato doesn't listen and is about to bite Yui but stops when he see's bite mark on her neck. At first, he wonders if Reiji did it but he figures that Shu must be the one who did this. He and Yui then go to the game room and Ayato angrily ask Shu if he is trying to pick a fight with him and then Shu tells him to keep his voice down. Ayato then challenges him a game of dart but Shu says that its too much trouble for him. Then there is clapping coming near the pool table and it turns out to be Laito and tells them that it sounds good and the winner's prize will be Yui. Reji than comes to the room and asks them about the commotion. Shu tells everyone that he couldn't care less about her and to be quiet so he can sleep, at which Reiji says he was thought he would say something like that as he shrinks back from every challenge. He then tells Yui if she were look up the word spineless in dictionary, she would find a photo of him beside it because he can't do anything without help and calls him good for nothing deadbeat. Upon hearing this, Shu gets up and says he'll play Ayato's game. Moments later Laito is telling everyone that if Shu nails the next shot, Yui will belong to Shu. Yui just thinks that this is crazy and is about to run away, but Laito stops her and tells her that prizes need to stay still. Shu then makes a final shot and wins the game, in which Ayato gets angry. Shu then leaves without taking Yui so Laito pushes her into Shu and she crashes into him. Shu then turns around and tells Yui that to him, mortals are just prey to feed on and that she has found this out already. Finally, he tells her not to even dream of messing with him (clearly showing that he have been hurt by some human in past). After the credits we hear Shu's voice saying "I have no bond's, commitments or interests, but if you still insist on meddling with me, put your life on line. I will drain you of your demands as sweet as your blood. Take responsibility for you are the one who awakened me." Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)